


You're The One (Eef)

by AloefiedEgg



Series: Crankiplier Songfics [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunk consent is not real consent, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair, Hugs, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mark can drink, Oral, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Slow Dancing, Smut, Songfic, Strip That Down, Stripping, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark and Ethan turn on some music and quickly realize they're made for each other...y'know to dance, of course, totally not for anything else aha...
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier & Crankgameplays, Markiplier & Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays, Markiplier/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. A Ballroom In LA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for opening this fic, if you don't approve of this ship or this fic harms you at all I apologize and hope you can find a new place to get some good reading done!

Ethan knocked patiently on Mark's door, not expecting such a fast response. Immediately, Ethan realized the cause. Mark's face was adorned by blush, red and light upon his already colored skin. "Are you...drunk?" Ethan asked, smiling lightly at the fact that his friend had finally let loose a bit. Mark was never a big drinker, not even at parties (which most often led to him being the designated driver, and thus holding our drunk secrets), so this was surprising to say the least.

"Come in come in" Mark said, smiling at Ethan before grasping his hand. Ethan followed closely behind, not having much choice with his hand in Marks. Soon enough he was blushing too, but from a different kind of drunkenness. Mark turned toward Ethan as soon as they reached the living room, letting go of his hand. "Mark?" Ethan said, quizzically.   
  
"Take off your shirt" Mark slurred, jokingly. Ethan laughed, not imagining it could be anything BUT a joke, and yet secretly wishing it wasn't, Mark laughed along with him before falling back onto the couch. Ethan looked at him, before taking a seat next to where he had fallen. "You're really pretty though Eef" Mark said, bringing forth the nickname he'd gained from the Hooked on Phonics Video and bringing forth some feelings Ethan had almost forgotten he had. Blushing again, he said in response, "Oh, uhm, thank you, Mark! You are too..."

Mark blushed even further than his drunkenness, taking notice from Ethan. "Th..thanks man" he mumbled as Ethan looked at him. Suddenly, Mark rolled over and set his head on Ethan's lap. Ethan looked down at him, he looked back up in return. Ethan reached over to the end table, filling what must have been Mark's cup from earlier with his drink of choice, straight whiskey. Ethan usually didn't drink it by itself, I mean, most people didn't, it was strong and bold, almost made Ethan choke when he first tried it. Thinking back, it did make Ethan choke. Less than a 9th of the bottle was missing, but seeing as it was such a strong drink it made sense why Mark was so drunk. Ethan raised the glass to his mouth, making Mark smile as Ethan downed the drink hurriedly. Though it was kind of ridiculous, Ethan thought it would be fun to prove how strong he was with alcohol to Mark. I guess he just wanted to-

His thoughts were cut-off by the somehow mind-reading Mark. "You don't have to try and impress me, sweetheart," Mark teased in a sing-songy voice, "I'm already impressed."

Ethan, now fully flushed, replied semi-jokingly, "C'mon Mark, don't get my hopes up." Mark looked up at him, a specific look in his eyes. Ethan brushed it off as wishful thinking, before looking to his right, flustered. "You're awesome Ethan, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Mark said, the drunk mannerisms dissipating from his speech, leaving only Mark's kindness behind. "You are too, Daddy" Ethan joked, referencing a stream from a few years back. 

"You still remember that!?" Mark asked, blushing heavily with surprise in his eyes. "Of course I do! It's posted EVERYWHERE in those-" Ethan started, realizing what he was about to say. "Crankiplier tags..." he finished, unable to stop himself, blushing from his neck up as he darted off to the bathroom, gently lifting Mark from his lap. Mark followed behind, but not fast enough to catch the flustered Ethan as he closed and locked the door from behind him. Ethan was devastated by his mistake. What kind of friend looks at posts speculating what them dating would be like. Mark knocked.

"Hey Ethan," Mark started, nervously, "It's totally normal to look at th..that kind of stuff!"

"Not of friends, Mark..." Ethan trailed off sadly, knowing Mark couldn't have truly been fine with this. "Well...it is for me..." Mark said under his breath, making Ethan blush as the words trailed down the outside of the bathroom door, finally going under it and swimming up to Ethan's ear. Ethan's blush sprung back, what little of it had gone anyways, as he cracked open the door and looked up at Mark. Mark had a red blush painted across his face. "An addition to the masterpiece," Ethan accidentally said out loud. It was as if Ethan had forgotten how beautiful Mark was, as Mark's mouth opened slightly at the out of context statement. Ethan realized based on Mark's expression that he'd said it out loud. "N-Not you! O..or uh, well..." Ethan stuttered, before starting to close the door again, it being kept open by one of Mark's hands that were so strong he couldn't imagine a world where Mark was seen as unattractive.

"It's okay Ethan, just come out, ok?" Mark requested, making Ethan nod. He helped him up, as Ethan stumbled into a trip, nearly falling if not for Mark catching and embracing him. "Whiskey's kickin in?" Mark asked, teasingly. Ethan smiled up at him dreamily. Mark lead them both back to the couch, sitting down before setting Ethan down next to him. Ethan tipped over, now his head on Mark's lap. "I wanna dance" Ethan said, looking up at Mark sweetly. Mark grabbed his phone and pressed shuffle on one of his playlists. They stood up, as Strip That Down by Liam Payne began to play. Ethan chuckled at the irony of the situation and the song, making Mark laugh along with him before they started to dance.

_You know, I've been taking some time_

Mark grabbed Ethan's hand, leading him into a ballroom-type slow dance. A strange choice for such a fast-paced song, but it was fun. Ethan placed a hand on Marks shoulder, Mark placing a hand on Ethan's hip.

_And I've been keeping to myself_

"You do realize that you're ballroom dancing with your friend in your house to a Liam Payne song right now, right?" Ethan laughed. Mark smiled, pressing his head against Ethan's reassuringly, and making Ethan melt at the feeling. Ethan maintained his position in the dance, but only barely as Mark laughed. "Like that?" he asked, full well knowing the answer. "D-don't...well...it's not MY fault, you're the one who did it" Ethan replied, smiling as he continued, "Besides, I think you liked it too."

_I had my eyes up on the prize_

"So what if I did, I'm drunk and haven't had a hug in like an hour..." Mark replied, seemingly forgetting about the interaction they'd had in front of the bathroom earlier, unless it had been a whole hour since then to him. If it was the ladder, Ethan felt the same. He longed for Mark's warmth, some nights even dreaming of it or hugging his pillow pretending it was him. 

_Ain't watching anybody else_

"I've always thought you were so very cute, Ethan" Mark said, smirking at him as he slid the hand on Ethan's hip back toward his lower back, press. Ethan blushed once again, looking into Mark's eyes. "Mark?" he asked, wondering what the man was doing, other than making Ethan feel more hungry for his touch. He gasped, Mark's hand trailing down to his ass slowly. "Mark!" Ethan exclaimed, realizing his friend couldn't feel that way, he was just drunk and kidding. "I want this, do you?" Mark replied, asking softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

_But your love, it hit me hard, girl_

Ethan stumbled back, almost falling but being caught by Mark once again. Mark looked suddenly deeper into his eyes. “Mark, please, don’t tease me…” Ethan responded. Mark smiled at him, shaking his head, “I’d never.” The way he said it, the way his throat rumbled, it all drove Ethan wild as he felt his mouth fall open slightly. Mark leaned in, placing a kiss on Ethan's lips and smiling as he pulled away. "Do you want this, Ethan?" He asked, lovingly. 

_Yeah, you're bad for my health_

"Of course I do Mark, I've wanted this for so long..." Ethan trailed off, his voice full of hunger and lust. "Good..." Mark whispered into Ethan's ear, making him grab onto Mark's shirt collar and pull them even closer, connecting their lips and bodies, mending the two into one. Mark's tongue slid into Ethan's mouth, and Ethan felt how strong his tongue was as it overpowered his own. 

_I love the cards, that I've been dealt_

Mark pulled away from the kiss, only to spin Ethan around and get him standing back on his own two feet. With his arms twisted across Ethan's chest, now facing away from him, Mark started to place kisses gently upon Ethan's neck from behind. He let out a soft breathy moan, the sensation driving him wild. Hearing Ethan's moan must have drawn the same vigor from Mark, because suddenly he was biting and sucking on Ethan's skin. 

_Do you feel the same as well?_

Feeling his skin get pulled between the teeth of the man who he'd admired most of all with strength and excitement was enough to draw a longer more fulfilled moan from Ethan's throat. This confirmed that Ethan truly did love Mark, in his mind, and Mark's passion was enough to ensure the same of him. 

_You know, I used to be in 1D_

"Ethan" Mark breathed into Ethan's ear, "You're more beautiful than ever," he finished, tracing a finger down Ethan's neck and the marks that now adorned it. "Thank y-" Ethan started, being cut off by a finger being held to his lips from behind. Gently, the finger brushed his lips and trailed back along his body, down his neck, and suddenly a whole hand placed on his shoulder. Then, a sudden warmth alerted him to the feeling of Mark's tongue sliding from the nape of his neck upwards. 

_Now I'm out, free_

Softly, Ethan moaned the name of the perpetrator, "M-Mark..." Mark spun him so they were face to face once again. "Yes, Eef?" he responded, slyly. Ethan's fully flushed face had a confidence to it, as his muscles tensed slightly and he asked of Mark, "P...please stand completely still, and keep your arms down."

_People want me for one thing_

Mark looked confused but agreed nonetheless, the drunkenness probably having an effect on his decisions. He let go of Ethan, and placed his arms down by his side. Then, slowly, Ethan started to wrap one leg around Mark's legs as he stood straight up and stiff. "Ethan are you..." Mark started, being interrupted by Ethan using his other leg to keep balance as he began to grind against Mark's crotch, pressing against him before swinging around to the other side of him. He used the leg wrapped around mark to keep himself centered on his body but the other one suddenly lifted up off the ground as Ethan swung his body around to Mark's back. 

_That's not me_

"Are you...p-pole dancing on me?" He asked, smiling with a look of lust, curiosity, and hunger.

_I'm not changing, the way, that I_

"Maybe," Ethan replied, smirking and starting to wrap both legs around Mark's stomach from behind, pressing the hard lump in his pants against Mark's lower back. Ethan moaned softly at the feeling of warmth, and Mark moaned breathily soon after. 

_Used to be_

Mark suddenly loses his composure, spinning Ethan in the direction of the couch and promptly leaning back, as to let Ethan off. Ethan smiled up at Mark as soon as he turned around, standing up off the couch and starting to dance with him again. This time, Mark was grinding his hard bulge on Ethan from behind, but not just anywhere. Ethan blushed as he moaned from the feeling of Mark up against his ass grew more prevalent the more he did it. 

_I just wanna have fun and_

Ethan reached behind him and upward a bit, searching for marks stubbly cheek and finding it, stroking it softly. 

_Get rowdy_

Mark suddenly grabbed onto Ethan, hugging him tight and close from behind as they began to sway together and Mark whispered into Ethan's ear, "Do you want my body, Eeth?"

_One Coke and Bacardi_

Ethan froze at the grumble in his voice, the words he spoke. His deep voice made Ethan quiver internally, making him perfectly submissive. In this submissive state, he whispered, "Yes, please, sir..."

_Sippin' lightly_

Mark smirked and grabbed hold of the collar of Ethan's shirt, slipping his powerful tongue back into Ethan's mouth and driving him wild and thirsty. 

_When I walk inside the party_

As Mark pulled away, Ethan whispered, "Did you have to pick the straightest song in the world?" breathlessly. 

_Girls on me_

Mark laughed, "I thought I was straight until I laid my eyes on you."

_F1 type Ferrari_

"God that's hot," Ethan unintentionally murmured aloud, kissing Mark on the cheek and then gently placing kisses one after another down Mark's neck. 

_Six gear speed_

Mark moaned at the feeling, and Ethan moaned back, now understanding why Mark moaned earlier. Hearing the sounds of pleasure arise from Mark's throat made him so turned on. Made him imagine the many other ways he could make Mark feel the same way. 

_Girl, I love it when your body_

Mark slid a hand down Ethan's chest, stomach, and finally started to massage the bulge in his jeans, making Ethan stop and moan hungrily. "M-Mark, please, more," Ethan begged. 

_Grinds on me_

Mark pressed his hand harder against Ethan's crotch, making Ethan go wild with pleasure. 

_Oh yeah_

Ethan moaned even more, the sensation of having Mark touching him drowning out the world. 

_You know, I love it, when the music's loud_

Mark gently placed a hand on Ethan's chest, accompanied by a kiss on Ethan's neck. Slowly, Ethan started to stroke his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "Your eyes remind me of the deepest abysses of a tiger's eye," Mark said, looking back. "Such a poet..." Ethan responded, leaning forward and starting to suck and kiss Mark's neck again.

_But come on strip that down for me_

Mark grabbed Ethan's chin and pulled it up to him, kissing him deeply and passionately as Ethan moaned softly at how he was being handled. Suddenly Ethan pulled away, taking off his shirt slow and seductive for Mark. Mark blushed, watching Ethan's every movement. Ethan swerved his hips slowly, spinning around and facing away from Mark. He crouched down, placing his hands on the floor before straightening out his knees while keeping his back leaning forward so his hands were still placed on the ground. Slowly, Ethan slid his hands around to the backs of his ankles, sliding them up the backs of his legs and all the way up to his ass. He swerved his hips once again, teasing Mark with the view. Then, he toyed with the waistband of his jeans

_There's a lot of people in the crowd but only you can dance with me_

Mark was teased too much, that was apparent to Ethan, because soon enough he'd taken down Ethan's pants on his own. "Ethan," he whispered into Ethan's ear, leaning forward, "Do as you're told for me." The sudden dominance from Mark put him in his place as his submissive toy immediately, as he nodded for Mark. Hungrily, Mark licked Ethan's neck before tracing a finger up the indent from the base of his lower back down.

_So put your hands on my body and swing that round for me_

Mark grabbed onto Ethan's hips from behind, driving Ethan even more wild for the feeling of Mark filling him up and dominating him. His fantasies were interrupted by the direct command, "Sway your hips for me, babe," demanded by Mark in an almost teasing tone. Nonetheless, Ethan did as he was told, swaying his hips from side to side when suddenly a firm, powerful hand grasped onto Ethan's ass. Moaning at the sudden pressure as Mark started to rub, Ethan continued to sway as he was told. 

_You know, I love it when the music's loud_

Mark pushed Ethan forward into the couch from behind, knocking his phone off and turning off the song. Ethan moaned into the cushions, as he felt his underwear being taken off him and Mark grabbing hold of his bare skin. Being pressed into the couch, Ethan couldn't see much, but he felt it all. His ass being spread slowly, something warm and wet slipping in. Mark was fingering him, and Mark was fingering him well. Ethan moaned even more into the couch as he was finger fucked slowly. Drool dripped from his mouth and soaked into the cushions as Mark slid his fingers in and out of Ethan, and Ethan desperately wanted more. "Please..." He moaned, but it came out muffled. Still, it seemed Mark knew what he meant, as he suddenly felt what was unmistakably Mark's 3 thick fingers going into him, making him feel more full than his toys at home ever could. He moaned as they slid in and out of him quickly, bucking his hips back into them without intending to. He moaned so loud that the noises penetrated the couch and reached Mark with ease. 

"Flip over for daddy," Mark commanded. Ethan did as he was told, Mark's fingers still inside of him and sliding in and out as they attempted to stay as deep inside of Ethan as they could. Suddenly, Mark pulled them out. Looking down, Ethan could see Mark had unzipped his pants and taken off his shirt. Mark's body was perfect, he was strong yet soft, his form was perfectly even, not like those super strong men on tv shaped like triangles, but still strong and gorgeous. Mark looked up to see his eyes were still as kind as ever, even when Mark was commanding him around. His hair was still perfect, albeit a little messy from the making out they did, but perfect nonetheless. Mark took out his long dick, it, too, was perfect. Ethan would be upset with how perfect this man was if he wasn't also the kindest. It rounded out his perfectness, and kept him humble. Ethan was so spaced out, he didn't notice the concern growing on Mark's face. 

"Hey hun, you alright?" He asked, lovingly. "Yeah I just...got distracted by how perfect you are" Ethan said, honestly. Mark smiled and slowly pressed his tip against Ethan's hole. "All of me?" he smirked. Ethan blushed, nodding as he became aware of how much he wanted to be demolished by this man once again. Begging with his eyes, his prayers were answered as Mark slid his tip in, before pulling it out again. He slid it in further the next time, further the next, until he was halfway in and Ethan was moaning and begging for more, desperate and loud. "P-Please d..daddy!" he moaned over and over, unsure of what he was asking for seeing as he couldn't even think straight. All he could do was crave more and more and more, as he bucked toward the direction his pleasure was coming from. His body had gone completely on it;s own as he was nearing his finish. 

"F-fuck y..yeah.." Mark would moan, deep and excited, his length fully inside of Ethan now. As he went in and out faster and faster, Ethan felt closer and closer to cumming. Then, from between his panting and thrusting, Mark moaned, "I-I'm so close..." Ethan was close too, but couldn't even manage to get the words out of his mouth from between his own loud noises of pleasure. Then, Ethan felt it, a twitch before a flood of cum filled up his body, Mark moaning loudly at the sensation and the waves of pleasure. Smiling and breathing heavily, Mark looked down at Ethan, driving him over the edge and making him cum too. Mark pulled out, sitting on the couch next to Ethan. "You're so cute when you moan like that," Mark said, sweetly. "H...ow can you say something so cute after dominating the h-hell out of me..." Ethan breathed. Mark smiled, reaching his arms out for Ethan. Ethan complied, climbing up into Mark's arms and smiling as the warmth enveloped him inside and out, literally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave criticism or compliments below! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This is part one of a few!


End file.
